SQ Story
by EvilRegalBonhamCarter
Summary: Short one-shot. SwanQueen.


**Once again I didn't feel like spending time editing this. So I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own OUaT or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Emma," The brunette whispered as she knocked on the bathroom door, "Emma, please let me in."

"Just go away, Regina."

"No. I won't just go away. Talk to me, _please_."

Regina had been trying to get her girlfriend to talk to her for the better part of an hour after the blonde had stormed into the mayoral mansion with tears running down her face and then proceeded to barricade herself in the master bathroom. "Just tell me what happened and whose ass I need to kick. Please, just – just talk to me. I hate it when you're upset."

"Regina-"

"No. You don't get to tell me to go away anymore. Just let me in. We don't have to talk but you're scaring me."

The brunette then heard the door unlock and took that as her cue to enter the bathroom. Once inside she saw the blonde on the other side of the room with her back against the bathtub, knees pulled to her chest, and an empty box of tissues next to her, the used contents scattered around her. Without saying a word Regina walked over to Emma and sat down next to her pulling her into a hug that had the blonde almost in her lap, kissing her savior on the top of her head.

After about an hour in that position Emma finally looked up at the brunette, "I told them. I told them and they didn't believe me at first. So I kept telling them it was true and their faces when they finally believed me – their faces. They looked so disappointed and so… angry. She didn't say anything she just kept staring but then he – he just… he started yelling and saying it couldn't be true. They yelled at me and told me I needed to leave. I didn't know loving someone could ever be wrong," the blondes hazel eyes burned into brown as she watched Regina for a reaction to her admission of love but only saw love reflected back in those big beautiful brown eyes, "but it's not wrong. They're wrong and if they can't accept us, then I don't want anything to do with them."

"Emma… why – why didn't you tell me you were going to your parents to tell them? I would've gone with you. They shouldn't have reacted that way towards you. I'm glad Henry wasn't there to hear any of that. He would've been so hurt. I wish you didn't have to hear any of that but please don't ruin your chance at having a family because of me."

Emma stared at her girlfriend for a few moments before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a tender kiss, "You are my family. You and Henry. If they don't want to be a part of our life because they can't get over this decades old feud then they can stay out of it. I'm glad Henry wasn't there too. I don't think I could've handled that."

Hearing a knock on the door, the two women broke from their embrace and looked at each other with a curious gaze. As far as they knew they weren't expecting any company and Henry was on a weekend camping trip with friends and wasn't expected home until later that night.

"I'll go get that. You stay here; I'll be right back." Regina stated as she started to stand up.

The knocking at the front door never ceased as Regina got closer, "Oh for God's sake I am coming – _you_. _What do you want_?"

"Is Emma here with you?"

"Oh course she is here with me, Snow, David," Regina scoffed at the couple as they stood on her doorstep looking completely guilt ridden, "you two better explain what the hell you were thinking yelling at your daughter for admitting something like what she did. And before you even think about accusing me of putting her in some kind of magical spell or whatever you could possibly come up with in those tiny minds of yours; I will have you know I did no such thing. Your beautiful daughter has been in my bathroom for more than an hour crying, she wouldn't even let me in to comfort her because of you two idiots."

"Regina, please, we just want to talk to her, we know we overreacted but we were shocked." Snow pleaded.

Regina remained in the doorway completely blocking the Charming's from entering her home, "Do not think for one second I will just allow you in here to talk to Emma. You will only see her again when she is ready. You know, you didn't only hurt her today, you also hurt me and more importantly you hurt Henry."

"Henry wasn't even there." David started but was quickly cut off by Regina.

"Just because Henry wasn't there doesn't mean this doesn't hurt him. When he returns home tonight he will know something is wrong, he always knows when something is wrong and Emma and I, we _do not_ keep secrets from our son, _not anymore_. Lying to him has not ended well for us in the past so we will tell him what happened and I can assure you he will be so very disappointed."

Snow and David just stared at Regina in what seemed like a state of disbelief before Snow gathered herself enough to speak again, "Regina, please, we just want to apologize."

"I don't want to hear it," Emma stated shocking everyone at her presence, "I just need some time and please don't ask how much because I really don't know. I'm going to go get my stuff from your place in an hour and I would prefer it if you left while I got it, _please_. I'm going to stay with Regina for a while. I just need some time okay?"

"Honey, we're sorry. We're so, so sorry. But we will make ourselves scarce for a while. We love you, Emma." Snow stated, only earning her a nod from the blonde as the door shut in front of them.

"Are you going to be okay?" Regina asked the blonde once the door was closed and locked.

"I – I don't know. I want to stay mad at them and part of me thinks I never want to see them again but they're still my parents, Regina. I don't know what to do or how to feel about this right now. I'm so confused. I don't – Ugh… I don't like feeling like this," the blonde whispered as she walked into her girlfriends open arms and leaned into the embrace, "There is _one_ thing I am sure about. _One_ feeling I'm not confused about."

"Oh?"

Emma pulled away just enough so her hazel eyes could lock onto brown orbs, "I love you, Regina. I love this little family we have, of you, me, and Henry. I love you both so much; sometimes it feels like my heart will explode."

"Oh Emma," Regina gasped at the blonde's confession, "I love you too and our little family."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
